About 2-3% of the world population is infected by hepatitis C and the number is increasing by 3-4 million patients every year. Presently, the tested and approved anti-hepatitis C drugs are α-interferon and ribavirin that have been used to enhance the anti-hepatitis C curative effect. However, use of both drugs induces serious side effects and results in drug-resistance.
Also presently, the biochemical and pharmacodynamic activities of the proanthocyanidins have been known to comprise anti-oxidant activity, enzyme inhibition activity, anti-mutation activity, and activity for reducing capillary permeability. Also, the therapeutic effects of the proanthocyanidins are known to comprise anti-inflammation, anti-allergy and anti-ulcer and cancer prophylaxis effects, among others.
Taiwan Patent Number 1274551 discloses a nutriment containing taurine, β-carotene, proanthocyanidins extracted from grape seeds, vitamin E and vitamin C. The nutriment is found to have an effect on improving chronic hepatitis.
Accordingly, proanthocyanidins is a natural compound isolated from plants, and it has been used to improve human health. However, proanthocyanidins applied to inhibit hepatitis C viral replication has not yet been disclosed.